Partners
by onedaytoday
Summary: The incubus demon lord, Rosier, is still out there. Pritkin needs to convince Cassie that Rosier is a danger she can't ignore. Short one shot where Cassie is forced to face her feelings for Pritkin.


Authors Note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Constructive reviews on the writing and any fan fiction conventions I'm violating are appreciated.

All characters in this story belong to Karen Chance. If you haven't read all four books in the Cassandra Palmer series, than why are you sitting there reading my fan fiction when you could be reading the real thing? This imaginary scene takes place after book four, "Curse the Dawn."

* * *

Partners

"I guess I knew this would happen." I was proud at how normal my voice sounded. We could have been talking about where to get lunch. "Of course you have more important stuff to do then babysit the Pythia. At least I'm not losing you because I got you killed."

The thought should have made me happy, but all I felt was cold inside. The loneliness I had lived with for so long had returned in an instant. This couldn't be happening. Though with my life, why was I even surprised?

I had let my guard down with John Pritkin. I trusted him. I had even started to have feelings for the crazy war mage. Feelings that, if I were honest with myself, I'd have to admit went way beyond being partners. And now he was leaving. Just like everyone else who ever became important to me.

I placed a hand on Pritkin's chest. He was warm and solid and it was time for me to let him go. "I'm sure there's an official ceremony for it, but this will just have to do." I paused until I could speak without my voice catching in my throat. "I hear by release you from your oath to protect the…"

Pritkin flinched as if I had struck him. He grabbed my wrist before I could finish the words. "No, dammit. It's not like that!"

"But, I don't understand! You said you were leaving now that the Circle has accepted me as Pythia and I'm under their protection."

"We are partners," he said through gritted teeth. It was the first time he had ever acknowledged our relationship and I was suddenly blinking back tears. His voice was gentle when he echoed my own words back to me. "Partner's don't leave each other. Remember?"

"But you _are_ leaving me!" My desperation must have come through because Pritkin let go of my wrist and turned away.

"I can't keep you safe anymore." He raked his hand through his hair, frustration and anger in his voice when he turned back to me. "Because of your… association with me, you are in even more danger than the Pythia normally faces. Rosier will not stop until he has destroyed you."

"That's old news! Sure Rosier has tried to hurt us, but we've defeated him before. He can just get in line with everybody else who wants me dead."

"Don't you get it?" He grabbed my arms, his fingers digging deep into my biceps. "He will never give up if you are near me! I must find him before he gets to you." His voice became grim. "I don't have a choice. Even if you had not humiliated him, he would seek to destroy you because…. because he knows destroying you will hurt me. "

I wanted to argue. To shout at him that whatever the danger, we were stronger facing it together. But I could tell by the terrible certainty in his eyes that there was nothing I could say or do to change his mind. I let myself lean forward until my head was against the hard warmth of Pritkin's chest. He froze for a moment then slid his arms around me, gathering me close. We clung together until I felt him gently kiss the top of my head. "Cassie..." His voice was husky. "I have to go now."

I nodded, unable to look him in the eyes. Already I was missing him and the pain left me breathless.

Fumbling underneath my collar, I pulled out the thin gold chain that held the charm Billy had retrieved from Jonas. The small disk was unremarkable, except for the ability it gave its holder to hijack the Pythia when she shifted through space and time. I removed the chain from my neck and placed it in Pritkin's hand.

"What is…?" Pritkin started to ask and then stopped when he recognized what he held.

I closed his fingers over the charm. "You don't want to know how I got this." He tried to smile for me, but the laughter never reached his eyes.

Those eyes were dark and shadowed when I lifted my face to his. I whispered against his lips and put all of the tenderness and longing and caring I had for him in one word. "Partners." And shifted.


End file.
